justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Boom
|effort = |dg = Female |mode = Solo |pc = Sea Green |gc = Gold |lc = Orange (JD4) Cream Yellow (Post-''JD4'') |nogm = 2 |pictos = 40 (JD3/Post-''JD4'') 139 (JD4) |kcal=15 |dura=2:18 |nowc = Boom (JD3) BoomDLC (JD4/''NOW'') |dlc = January 22, 2013 (JD4)}} "Boom" 'by ''Reggaeton Storm ''is featured on ''Just Dance 3, Just Dance 4 (as a DLC), Just Dance Now and Just Dance Unlimited. Dancer Original The dancer is a woman. She wears a lime green top with turquoise green shorts. She has turquoise boots and long lime green socks. She has quite long turquoise green hair that is straight with bangs. She has big hips and thighs. She dances rather suggestively. Just Dance 4 In the Just Dance 4 version, the lighter clothes of the coach light up and her outline has a ray effect. Background The background is very simple. There are circles which flash different colors behind a glowing platform which the dancer is dancing on. Every time Boom is sung, waves appear beside the dancer. Gold Moves There are 2 '''Gold Moves '''in this routine: '''Gold Move 1: Put your hand on your ear in the "Let me hear you say" pose. Gold Move 2: Put your hands up when Boom ''is sung. This is the final move for the routine. BoomDLCGM1.png|Gold Move 1 BoomDLCGM2.png|Gold Move 2 Appearances in Mashups ''Boom is featured in the following Mashups: * Asereje (The Ketchup Song) * Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) * Oops!...I Did It Again * Run the Show Trivia *People say that the singer isn't called Reggaeton Storm, and instead is Reggaeton Explosion or Reggaeton Thunder. When buying the song on Just Dance 4, the song is credited to be by MC Mágico and Alex Wilson. When looking up their song Boom on YouTube, their voices are the same as Reggaeton Storm's. This could simply be an error that Ubisoft has made. **However, Shazam credits the song to Reggaeton Explosion ft. MC Mágico and Alex Wilson. *On the Xbox 360 on Just Dance 3, the background has more circles and the floor has more reflection to the circles. On Just Dance 4 the background is the same as the one from Just Dance 3 on the Wii and PlayStation 3. *This is one of the shortest songs in Just Dance 3 (along with'' Isidora'' in ''Just Dance 2014''), and in order to make up for less time, the dance features more moves and higher points for individual moves. *This is the first Spanish song on the Just Dance series. The other songs are Mamasita, Jambo Mambo ''(which are in the same game), ''Aserejé (The Ketchup Song), I Like It Livin' la Vida Loca, Maria, Follow The Leader, Can't Get Enough, Bailando, I Like It, Macarena, Limbo, Rabiosa, Junto a Ti ''and [[En Mi Mundo|''En Mi Mundo]]. * Every time "Boom" is said, the dancer does the same move, causing waves to ripple in the background (referencing an explosion, which makes the sound "Boom"). * A move from this choreography is reused in the Extreme routine for Run the Show. *In the lyrics, there are three errors. **When it's said "Suena por aya," it should be "allá" which means "there" in english. "Aya" means "governess" alone but has no meaning in the phrase in both Spanish and English. **When the lyrics say "Que lo menen sin pena," it should be "meneen" which means "move your hips." **When the lyrics say Lo!/Bailan por aya, it should be Lo bailan por alla. Which means they dance over there. *The dancer is the same as the P4 from Baby One More Time. * One of the moves in this dance is called boomdlc_mamita, which means boomdlc_mummy. * The first 3 seconds of the song are cut in the Just Dance 4 version. * The dancer is very single colored, especially for ''Just Dance Now''. * In Just Dance 2016/''Just Dance Unlimited, the coach's avatar has been mistakenly placed in ''Just Dance 2's avatar section when changing your avatar for your profile. This was later fixed. * In the Just Dance 4 version, the pictograms are updated. However, all the later games use the original pictograms. Gallery boomdlc.jpg|''Boom'' ReggaetonStormMenu.png|''Boom'' on Just Dance 3 Boominactive.png Boomactive.png boomdlc_cover@2x.jpg|JDNOW Cover 395.png|''Just Dance Unlimited'' Avatar GOLDEN Boom.png|Golden Avatar DIAMOND Boom.png|Diamond Avatar Boom Beta.png|Beta Boompictos.png|Pictograms boom dlc beta picto.png|Beta Pictogram Boom Shazam Artist Proof.jpg|Proof of the artist from Shazam Videos MC Magico and Alex Wilson - Boom File:Just Dance 3 Boom, MC Magico and Alex Wilson (Solo) 5* File:Just Dance 4 - Boom - 5* Stars File:Just Dance Now! - Boom! Just Dance 2016 - Boom - CO-OP References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:DLC's Category:Medium Songs Category:Covered Category:Solo Females Category:Spanish Songs Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:2000s Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Pop Songs Category:Lyrics Errors Category:Songs under 3 minutes Category:Average Songs Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Songs with remakes in Just Dance Now Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Improved graphics in later games Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Just Dance 4 DLC's Category:Songs from movies/television Category:Reggae Songs Category:Just Dance Now Category:Songs That Hold Records Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016